


Confessions

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, ed doesnt tho lmao, greed is nosey and we accept him, this is prolly super ooc but you should still read it trust me, winry/lan fan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: “Quit bugging me about it, I’m gettin’ there. These things ain’t exactly easy, y’know.”Greed pinches between his eyes. “Yes, they are. My past self got to business right away! Quick and simple; ‘Hey I want you’ ‘I thought you’d never ask’, BAM!! It’s so easy. If you take any longer I’ll just tell him, myself!”“Buzz off! It’s not like this is any of your business to begin with! I’ll confess when I want to and how I want to. So stop breathing down my neck!”





	Confessions

“Greed stop it.”

“C’mon, I didn’t do anything! I’m not allowed to ask a simple question now?” Greed frowns and crosses his arms.   


Ed curls his hands into fists and glares. Greed puts his hands up and rolls his eyes. “I don’t get it, kid. Why’re you always lookin’ at princey, huh? I know that I’m pretty good-looking but there’s no reason to stare.”   


“ _He’s.”_

Greed raises an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“ _He’s_ pretty good-looking. Not _you.”_ He says through gritted teeth. “It’s _his_ body not yours, stop pretending like it is.”   


Greed stares blankly before an amused look rolls onto his face. “ _Oooooooh_ _,_ so _that’s_ what this is about.” He scratches his chin as if in thought. “You’ve got a thing for ol’ princey, don’tch ya?” 

Ed flinches and a shade of red crosses his face, along with a look of disgust and hatred. “Tch. Figure that out by yourself, or did he help you out?” Greed grins and puts his hands up in a mocking defense. 

“Nah, kid’s asleep. He doesn’t like staying up too much past food time. Says it’ll ‘mess up his sleep schedule’ or something dumb like that.” He stretches. “He also tends to tune it out when I’m talking to people. Something about how I, ‘don’t have a filter and it’s rude’ and ‘You need to work on your people skills, Greed.’”    


Ed’s fists loosen up a little. Almost hesitantly he asks, “So… he didn’t hear that, right? He can’t hear us right now?”    


“Huh? Oh, nah. Like I said, the kid’s asleep. Things don’t really filter in when one of us is asleep. Why? You worried he heard you admit your _feelings?”_

Ed crosses his arms and looks away. “ _No… shut up._ It’s not how I’m planning on telling him, it’d’ve screwed it all up.” 

   
Greed’s grin widens. “What’s stopping me from telling him? It’d sure be fun. Oh! What if instead, when you’re confessing I don’t even let him out to react? C’mon, short stack, you’re trying to get with a soon to be _emperor. So_ much could go wrong.” 

“I will punch you, Greed. There’s nothing stopping me.”

“What about that mechanic chick you’re always talking about? You two aren’t an item?”    


“Winry? She’s practically my sister.” Ed rolls his eyes. “Also, she’s _gay_ and has a _girlfriend.”_    


Greed sits up. “Wait seriously? _Damn_ was I off. Huh. Well what about Lan Fan? She’s basically prince boy as a girl. Very fighty, black hair, strong, … that’s all I can think of actually. But you get my point.” 

“Lan Fan, from what she’s told me, is _also_ gay. And, newsflash, is _dating_ _Winry_ _.”_ Ed looks over, a small, slightly amused smile on his face at Greed’s look of surprise.    


“ _Seriously??_ Fuck, I don’t know _any_ of you. Except for this kid.” He lightly knocks on his head. “He talks all the time. Fun fact; he only realized those two,” he points to Heinkel and Darius, “were married when one of them mentioned settling down once this is over. _Another_ fun fact; he tried to eat a small knife once to prove a point and nearly died.”    


Ed’s amused smile grows a bit. “You’re just the bank of Ling facts, huh?”    


Greed nods. “Oh definitely. Once you share a body with someone you tend to learn a lot about them. I’ve got some blackmail, he’s got some blackmail. It’s equal. Like check this out- for example, I could rat him out on something but then say something about myself he could’ve blackmailed me with.”    


Ed quirks an eyebrow. “How so?”   


“Well for starters, apparently in my past life, as the Greed you knew, I was gettin’ it _on_ with that dog chimera. I keep forgetting his name. Dol-something. Dolcetto I think?”    


Ed blinks in surprise. 

   
“I… guess I can see that. I didn’t know you for very long so this is the first I’m really hearing about it.”    


“Hey same here! Look at us, bonding over my past life’s dead boyfriend! What pals we are, huh?” Ed furrows his brows. Greed chuckles. “Yeah whatever. So, because I told you that, he now can’t use it to blackmail me! Now I get to say something I can blackmail _him_ with!” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Ignoring him, Greed continues. “So princey over here thinks you’re outta his league. Something about how you’re the son of the guy that invented alchemy just totally outranks being a boring old prince in his mind.”

Ed shoots up. “‘Out of his league’?! Seriously? I’ve basically renounced my dad!! I don’t even use his last name! Hell, this is one of the only times I’ve referred to him as 'my dad'!” Greed shrugs.    


“You never talk about it, how’s he supposed to know?” Ed pauses at that. “The kid’s been through hell- or as close to it as you’ll get at least- and back with you and you two don’t know a single damn thing about each other! Quit pining like middle schoolers, get over the embarrassment, and just _talk_ to each other!” 

Ed stays quiet and Greed sighs. He rests his chin in his palm. “Jeez, never thought I’d be giving out relationships advice. ‘Specially not to some bratty kids.” 

Ed blinks and crosses his arms. “Oh yeah? Well maybe I _will._ You’ve just gotta let him out every once and a while so I can get the chance.” He says in a very ‘matter-of-fact’ tone.    
   


   


“I never said I _would._ I said _maybe.”_ Ed yanks his hood up to cover his head from the rain. Darius and Heinkel were out in a nearby town buying supplies since they were beginning to run low. Greed took this as an opportunity to bring up Ed’s crush and lack of confession. 

   
“No way, you said you would. And as far as I’m concerned, I’ve seen no feelings being exchanged. Get over it already kid, I’ve let him out at least five times this week! They don’t call me Greed the Generous!” Greed waves his arms around as Ed crosses his own.    


Ed rolls his eyes. A steady blush hides in plain sight on his cheeks. Luckily his hood and dark skin cover it up pretty well. 

“Quit bugging me about it, I’m gettin’ there. These things ain’t exactly _easy,_ y’know.”    


Greed pinches between his eyes. “ _Yes,_ they _are._ My past self got to business right away! Quick and simple; ‘Hey I want you’ ‘I thought you’d never ask’, _BAM!!_ It’s so _easy._ If you take any longer I’ll just tell him, myself!” 

“Buzz off! It’s not like this is any of your business to begin with! I’ll confess _when_ I want to and _how_ I want to. So **_stop breathing down my neck!”_** Ed shouts and swings his head around to face Greed, his hood falling off in the process. 

“Wow you sure are riled up! Greed giving you trouble?” Ling smiles amusingly and Ed’s heart drops. He makes a frustrated noise as he forcefully covers his face in his hands out of anger.    


“That- fucking _asshole!_ ‘Oh, I’ve let him out five times this week, get on with it,’ yeah well guess what, Dickhead! Fuck you and your damn _dead boyfriend,_ I’ll do it when I _want!_ When I decide to fess up, I’ll do it! Oh- oh and _now_ he fuckin’- swaps out when it’s convenient for him! That sure is fan- _fucking-_ tastic!” Ed rudely kicks a small rock, sending it a few yards away. Ling plays with the pockets on his coat. 

He takes a few minutes to calm down, but Ed does, nonetheless. They sit on a damp log under a tree in the now pouring rain. Ling pats Ed’s shoulder comfortingly.    


“Care to talk about it?” Ed shakes his head. Ling nods and tosses a small rock into a large puddle. It skips once before dropping to the bottom. “He’s a handful, isn’t he?” Ed nods. 

“Handful is an understatement.” Ling snorts and rests his chin in his hand. 

   
“He certainly means well he’s just _incredibly bad at expressing it.”_ Ling pauses, makes a few slightly aggravated faces, and continues. “Greed is… a lot. In a lot of ways. That’s the best way to describe him.” 

“Sure seems like it. Does he ever get on _your_ case?”

“He’s always on my case. We share a body and he refuses to sleep. I’m the only company he’s got and vice versa.” He sighs. “Doesn’t help when he never stops talking and _doesn’t rest.”_    


Ed looks over and Ling seems to be glaring at nothing. A few words are muttered under his breath before he groans and rubs his temples.    


“He’s pretty annoying if I’m being honest.” Ed laughs lightly and nods. 

“He’s really annoying if we’re all being honest.”    


They go quiet and sit in a comfortable silence. The only noise is the rain crashing down around them. The occasional bird on its way to its nest speedily flies by, ignoring the two dumb kids that decided not to take shelter. 

Ed looks down to where their hands are resting next to each other’s between them. His stomach flips and he looks away. Ling doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does he doesn’t say anything. Ed sucks in a breath and opens his mouth.    


“You’re really pretty, you know that? You’re soaking wet and were practically throwing a tantrum just a few minutes ago but you’re pretty as ever, I’m not sure how you do it.” Ed blinks in surprise. Ling smiles and watches a small bird hop under a bush.    


“If you were looking to hold my hand, you can.” Ed shifts slightly and his face heats up. When he makes a hesitant movement to grab Ling’s hand his own is grabbed at a faster pace. He tenses before turning to face away, avoiding the soft smile on Ling’s face.    


“I suppose you’re not too good at this?” Ed shakes his head. “Yeah I didn’t think so. Actually, when Lan Fan did this with your friend Winry, apparently it went a lot smoother. She said that all she had to do was talk to her and it ended them up together. Pretty neat, right?” 

   
Ed pauses. “Winry definitely doesn’t look it, but she’s a romantic at heart. Lan Fan doesn’t seem like the romantic type though. She was really happy about it working out, she kept going on about it on the phone.” He exhales in a laugh. “She’s lucky. She had it easy.”    


“What do you mean?”

“Well for starters, Lan Fan isn’t a prince of Xing. She’s not gonna have fifty wives when she doesn’t become the emperor. She hit the jackpot.” He frowns and digs one of his heels into the dirt. “Winry’s not gonna have to worry about rejection or Lan Fan forgetting about her when this is done.”

Ed goes quiet. Slowly and carefully, Ling intertwines their fingers.    


“Winry and Lan Fan haven’t been through literal hell together.” Ed looks up. 

“Well yeah, but- “   


“Winry and Lan Fan haven’t fought against a giant homunculus together. Lan Fan hasn’t been possessed by one of the deadly sins and Winry hasn’t believed she’d over power said sin, and stuck by her side the whole time.”    


He takes a breath. “Winry and Lan Fan haven’t sat in the rain on a log under a tree trying to work through being on the run. They haven’t been through these things yet there they are. Happy and together. Lan Fan won’t forget Winry when we have to go back to Xing, and Winry won’t forget Lan Fan when she goes back to Resembool. They haven’t done anything extravagant together that’ll stick, but they won’t forget each other.”

Ed stares at the ground, his face flushed from both the cold of the rain and the boy next to him. He stays quiet and stays full of doubt, leading Ling to continue.    


“Edward do you want to know why I won’t forget you when I have to return to Xing?” Ed hesitates but nods. “I won’t forget you because I _love_ you. Because I’ve been through hell with you, because you didn’t give up on me when Greed took over my body, because you’re sitting with me right now holding my hand. I _will_ end up with fifty wives when I’m emperor. Neither of us can change that. But if I play my cards right, and I don’t mess anything up, I’ll have fifty wives and _one_ husband.”

   
Ed’s face gains three shades of red as he turns to Ling, dumbfounded. He blinks a few times before lightly punching Ling’s arm with his free hand. He gives a wobbly grin and looks away. 

“C’mon man, you don’t mean that.”    


Ling leans forward then closer to Ed. “Oh I certainly do mean it, if you’ll have me that is. Being emperor would get a bit busy, but I don’t mind sneaking away and letting that Chang girl in charge every so often.”    


Ed uses his free hand to hide his face, his grin still makes its way to be seen anyway. “What’re you doing, proposing? We aren’t even dating!”

Ling frowns. “Is that _really_ required, though?”    


“Of course it is! In order to marry it is! In order to marry someone, you have to start out as friends, then become partners in dating, _then_ you can marry them!”

Ling leans back and holds his chin in thought. He then leans forward again. “Well will you? Date me that is.”   


“That’s an awful way to ask someone out.” Ed deadpans, removing his hand from his face, his grin still at full force.    


Ling huffs and stands up, letting go of Ed’s hand. Very dramatically he asks, “Will you, Edward Elric, accept my request of love and go out with me?” 

Ed snorts and nods. He rolls his eyes and stands up too. “Yeah yeah we get it. I had a whole thing planned for when I was gonna ask you but sure, steal my thunder.” He places a hand to his chest and swishes the bottom of his jacket. “Why yes, Ling Yao, I _graciously_ accept your request and I agree to go out with you.”    


Both boys look at each other for a moment before laughing to themselves. 

“I’m sure Darius and Heinkel are wondering where we are by now, let’s head back to camp and get outta this rain.” Ling nods and grabs Ed’s hand. Ed raises an eyebrow. 

   
“As if I’m not going to show you off. I’ll have you know that I have an amazing boyfriend and I plan to let the entire world know, starting with them.” 

  


Ed huffs but makes no attempt to stop Ling from pulling him along, hand-in-hand. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt i was given! you'll see its bolded shrug emoji my tumblr is trans-elrics!


End file.
